herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peridot (Steven Universe)/Synopsis
The story of Peridot from Steven Universe. History Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG is an Era 2 Peridot-type Gem created on the Gem Homeworld sometime after the Rebellion on Earth with the natural abilities to be a technician and certified Kindergartner. However, as a result of dwindling resources she, as well as other Era 2 peridots lacked standard gem powers and was given "limb enhancers" instead. Her superior, Yellow Diamond, assigned her to go to Earth in order to check on the Cluster and its prototypes. Season 1 Before Peridot's debut, she monitors the Red Eye that is sent to Earth in "Laser Light Cannon" looking for any remaining Gems on Earth. In "Warp Tour", Peridot sends her Flask Robonoids to Earth to repair the Homeworld Warp, which allows her to warp to Earth. From there, Peridot plans on warping to the Kindergarten, but she grows concerned when she sees Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends! sticker. She then notes "this site may have been compromised" and warps back to Homeworld. After she leaves, Garnet smashes the Homeworld Warp Pad so Peridot could not return. In "Marble Madness", Peridot sends a new type of Robonoid to Earth: Plug Robonoids. The Crystal Gems destroy all but one of them, which they follow to the Kindergarten to find out what it is trying to accomplish. Peridot then uses the Robonoid to link with the Prime Kindergarten Control Room from Homeworld and a large hologram of her face appears. Peridot then proceeds to perform a status check of the facility but is interrupted by Steven. When asked what she is doing there, Peridot simply replies that she is "just picking up where they left off" before attempting to crush Steven, who is saved by Garnet. Peridot is surprised to find Gems on Earth, as according to Homeworld's records Gems were wiped out on Earth. The Crystal Gems then destroy the Kindergarten's power source there, thus severing Peridot's visual and audio link. In "The Return", Peridot returns to Earth with a Gem Warship, Lapis as her informant, and Jasper as her escort. Peridot tells Jasper that it is them, the Crystal Gems, who have been interfering with her mission. However, she scoffs at Peridot and orders her just to destroy them with the ship's weapons. Peridot fires an intense beam of energy at the Crystal Gems using the ship, but Steven uses his shield to block Peridot's attack. Jasper then orders Peridot to launch a barrage attack while she fights the Crystal Gems and captures them. In "Jail Break", Peridot argues with Jasper saying that the reason they came to Earth is to check on the Cluster, but Jasper ignores her and orders Peridot to turn the ship around and plot a course for Homeworld. However, Steven escapes and breaks the others out of their cells. When the Gems reach the ship's bridge, they find Peridot and tie her up with Amethyst's whip. Then Pearl redirects the ship towards Earth. Before the ship crashes to Earth, Peridot escapes using an escape pod and lands in a field ironically close to Beach City. Season 2 In "Keeping It Together", the Crystal Gems encounter Peridot at the Kindergarten, where she is noting how the fusion experiments are developing properly and how a few have even emerged early. After she sees the Crystal Gems, she quickly flees. She taunts the Gems by telling them how she already got the information she needed to complete her mission for Yellow Diamond. In "Cry for Help", Peridot repairs the Communication Hub so she can send a mission to Yellow Diamond, telling her that Lapis and Jasper went M.I.A., and that she is stranded and needs help. In "Friend Ship", Pearl discovers they can track Peridot every time she uses a Warp Pad by using her old escape pod. They first track her to the Galaxy Warps where she is trying to repair the Homeworld Warp. They fight, but she escapes using another Warp Pad. They next track her to a wrecked Gem colony ship; however, they soon learn it is a trap, and Peridot seals them in and activates the ships internal weapons. After fighting their way through a gauntlet of traps, the Gems make it to the bridge, where they corner Peridot. Peridot, however, blows a hole in the roof and attempts to fly away. Before she can, though, Steven grabs hold of one her limb enhancers, forcing her to leave it behind. In "Catch and Release", Peridot kidnaps Steven from his bed to force him to repair the Homeworld Warp Pad just like he repaired Lapis' gemstone. Stemming from the loss of his healing powers. However, Steven is unable to heal the pad, resulting in Peridot lapsing into despair. The other Crystal Gems subsequently arrive to rescue Steven resulting in a brief confrontation that ends with Garnet crushing Peridot between her gauntlets. Upon bubbling her gem, the Crystal Gems realize that her limb-enhancers were not part of her body before they are dumped into the sea by Amethyst. Before being "poofed", Peridot desperately tries to barter the promise of information, only to be swiftly cut off, resulting in Steven being curious about what she knew. Descending into the Burning Room, Steven frees Peridot to ask her about the mysterious threat to Earth. Indignant at being deprived of her limb-enhancers, and terrified of the bubble room, Peridot childishly brawls with Steven before escaping upstairs and running into the Crystal Gems. Cornered and desperate, she locks herself in the bathroom and attempts to escape through the toilet. Realizing her usefulness, the Gems and Steven agree to let her reside in the bathroom while they try to interrogate her for information on the Cluster. Offering the foot taken in "Friend Ship" as a peace token, Steven manages to barter for the use of his bathroom, and establishes a tenuously civil discourse with Peridot, assuring her that he meant her no harm. In "When It Rains", while she is civil with Steven, she refuses to tell the Crystal Gems about the Cluster when they try to interrogate her through the bathroom door. After the Crystal Gems leave on a mission, she panics and runs out of the bathroom at the sound of thunder, assuming the Cluster has finally emerged and that the thunder is the sound of the planet being destroyed. She clings fearfully to Steven while he demonstrates the concept of precipitation to her using a saucepan as a means of explaining the thunderous booms. When Steven ventures outside to show her that rain is harmless, she is seemingly concerned for his well-being, although after hesitantly testing the rain herself, she joins him outside. Taking this demonstration to mean that Steven is, in fact, a more intelligent being than she initially thought, she then agrees to share her information on the Cluster with Steven exclusively, still mistrusting the Crystal Gems. However, all her data is stored in her limb enhancers, but Peridot reveals there is a backup of her logs in the Kindergarten. Steven agrees to accompany her there with the caveat that she hold his hand the entire time. Warping to the Kindergarten, the two of them fall off a nearby ledge as Peridot attempts to use her non-existent limb-enhancers to scale the wall. Commenting on the lackluster condition of the area, Steven reveals that he is a human-gem hybrid, which puzzles Peridot. At Facet Five, she tells Steven the origins of the Gem Mutants and the threat that the Cluster poses to Earth, but she believed that with Steven's vast knowledge of Earth and its behavior, the two of them could stop the Cluster from emerging. Steven, however, tries to clarify her misunderstanding by telling her that he used to be scared of thunderstorms when he was young but lost his fear when he learned how they work from his dad, and suggests informing the Crystal Gems about the Cluster. However, she is still reluctant to involve the Crystal Gems, believing stubbornly that she and Steven can stop it together. At this point, they are attacked and cornered by Gem mutants, and quickly saved by the Crystal Gems, who initially berate Steven until Peridot assumes responsibility for the incident, and finally, agrees to share information on the Cluster. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot concedes to her lack of options and, with Steven's help, informs the Crystal Gems about the Homeworld's plan for the Cluster to destroy the Earth. Pearl and Peridot both decide they need to build a drilling machine to reach the Earth's core and prevent the Cluster from reaching its point of emergence. Peridot immediately begins to destroy and cannibalize Steven's various household appliances before Steven suggests that they use the parts in his father's storage barn instead. While forming plans for the construction of the machine, Peridot reveals the prejudices apparently native to Homeworld Gems regarding the caste system of gem types, informing Steven that pearls on Homeworld are little more than a form of coveted high-class servants, and that Pearl is "not made" to do anything other than serving her betters. This leading to a more general argument as to who should design the drill, Steven suggests they have a robot building competition to decide who should be in charge. After building their respective robots, Pearl and Peridot begin competing in a series of challenges presided over by Steven. When the competition is over, Steven tallies their scores only to find it is a tie. Pearl deduces that they must share leadership, but Peridot refuses to accept the outcome, repeating her opinion that Pearl is inherently beneath her. Peridot wins the subsequent brawl after smashing Pearl's robot, but not before being punched in the face by a defiant Pearl. Declaring herself the winner, Peridot is confused when Steven and the other Gems still stand behind Pearl, Steven declaring that Pearl is anything but "a common Pearl," because she works hard to learn new skills and better herself. Peridot reluctantly acknowledges Pearl as a competent technician, and subsequently, agrees to work with her. In "Too Far", to replace her logbook, which is saved on her limb enhancers, Steven gives Peridot a tape recorder instead to make a record of her experiences. While looking over Pearl's designs for the drill, Peridot asks Garnet to unfuse, as it makes her feel uncomfortable. Unaware that her comment is offensive, Peridot is leashed to a nearby fence in retaliation. While working on a microwave, she becomes increasingly exasperated and bemused by Steven and Amethyst amusing themselves with her lack of knowledge about Earthly objects and customs. At this point, Pearl mentions how they still need a head for the drill, and Peridot suggests they get one from an Injector at the Kindergarten. Garnet tells Steven and Amethyst to chaperon Peridot and keep her in line while there. While at the Kindergarten, Peridot vents her exasperation of her current situation. Taking positive reinforcement from Amethyst's laughter at her many roast-like commentaries about the other Crystal Gems, Peridot inadvertently tells Amethyst that she is a defective Gem. Not noticing the danger signs in Amethyst's reactions, she proceeds to explain in detail how Amethyst is "gemetically wrong," as she is supposed to come out large and physically imposing, as opposed to small. Back at the barn, Peridot is confounded by Amethyst's new coldness towards her and reacts in frustration when Steven explains how she had hurt Amethyst's feelings. Confused and hurt by Amethyst cold-shouldering her, Peridot fails to notice a malfunction in the drill head, sending it spinning out of control. When the drill head hurtles towards Amethyst, Peridot rushes to push her out of the way while Steven stops the machine. During the cleanup, Peridot records an apology on her tape recorder. She explains that despite being ignorant of Earthly customs, she is trying to learn and that even though Amethyst is defective she, Peridot, is no better due to having failed in her mission and allied herself with the enemy, and struggles with that as well. Amethyst forgives Peridot, albeit with the side-note that she is "still a nerd". In "Steven's Birthday" Peridot is shown walking out of the barn still busy working on the drill, while the others celebrate Steven's 14th birthday. In "It Could've Been Great", when the Crystal Gems go to the moon to discover the exact location of the Cluster's gestation, Peridot sees her Diamond's mural and talks about her. Upon discovering the Cluster's coordinates in the Diamond Control Room, Steven inquires about what the Gem empire had originally planned for the Earth, prompting Peridot to bring up a holographic display of a completed Gem colony. While everyone else present is horrified, Peridot describes the hologram with approval, earning the ire of the other Gems. When she inadvertently insults Rose Quartz' memory, Garnet is almost pushed to violence until Steven talks her down, thoroughly confusing Peridot, who does not understand the reaction. Before leaving the room, Peridot covertly acquired a small, diamond-shaped device from the control room throne. In "Message Received", it is revealed that the object she took is a Diamond Direct Line Communicator to contact Yellow Diamond with. Believing that she is going to use it to summon more Homeworld Gems, Steven locks her in the barn and takes it. Upon telling the other Gems what Peridot did, they were enraged at her, mainly Amethyst. Peridot escapes with Peribot and takes the communicator back. Her robot suit is destroyed and, during the ensuing struggle, Peridot activates the communicator, prompting the others to hide while Peridot makes her report. When asked why she did not call from her ship, she lies and claims the ship to have been destroyed because of a mistake upon landing, indicating that she cares about the Crystal Gems to the point where she does not want to rat them out to Yellow Diamond. When informed she will be sent for and go to her next assignment, Peridot quickly gives her opinion that the Cluster should be terminated, saying that the Earth could be of use for its unique resources. Yellow Diamond refuses the gesture and orders her to allow it to grow and destroy Earth, chiding her for her many failures, and making it clear that she wants the Earth destroyed. Upon seeing that Yellow Diamond can not be reasoned out of her decision, Peridot declares that there are things on the Earth worth protecting, screams that she is a clod, and quickly cuts the connection. Horrified at her actions, Peridot curls into a fetal position while the Gems dispose of the exploding communicator. The others praise her for her actions and declare her to be a Crystal Gem. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Peridot wrestles with her rebellious actions, repeatedly switching between horror and ecstasy as she replays the word "clod" over and over on her recorder. While Garnet sits her down to try and help her cope, Steven decides to listen to Peridot's past logs throughout the time of her being with the Crystal Gems to see how she and Garnet became so close. Beginning with Log Date #7 11 2, Peridot describes being given the tape recorder by Steven and ponders if the organic lifeforms on Earth (humans) have the ability to fly, having witnessed an insect doing so. To find out, she pushes Greg off of a roof, only to be caught by Garnet, prompting Peridot to decide that she does not like her. Steven then skips to Log Date #7 12 2. Peridot discusses how she has been assigned to clean the barn as a chore and, while cleaning, finds a pair of pants, which she incorrectly calls "shirts", rather than "shorts", and puts them on. Garnet catches her wearing them and in a panic, she rips them off. In the next part of 7 12 2, Steven gives Peridot buckets to wear on her feet as a gift to be tall once again on her one-month anniversary of being with the Crystal Gems. Steven teaches Peridot about how friends give each other gifts as an act of kindness. Peridot tells Steven about how she would not use the buckets and orders Steven to leave her alone, but later secretly puts on the buckets to increase her height, and imagines getting compliments from the Crystal Gems. In a later, unspecified log, Peridot is seen reading a joke book and laughs to herself after reading "why did the chicken cross the road?", despite not knowing what a chicken is. In the next log, Steven sets up a TV in the barn for Peridot to watch Camp Pining Hearts. When Steven returns to Peridot after 3 days, she is immensely immersed in the show, making character charts and reciting long-winded explanations of subtext just from one episode, to the point where Steven refuses to admit that there are more episodes of the show. Next, in Log Date #7 13 2, Peridot discusses the progress of the drill and is startled from behind by a shapeshifted Amethyst, which makes Peridot amused. Peridot concludes that she appreciates Pearl's efforts forming a bond and that she finds Amethyst entertaining, but she is still uncertain about Garnet, whose enigmatic personality gives Peridot trouble in discerning. Later, Pearl and Amethyst fuse into Opal to construct a part of the drill, which prompts Peridot to ask Garnet why she is always fused and seemingly doing nothing with it. Garnet signals Peridot to sit next to her, which she does, and wishes to teach Peridot about fusion. To help her understand, Garnet offers to fuse with Peridot so that she can understand firsthand. Peridot puts on her buckets and the two dance, although Peridot pulls away at the last minute, feeling unready. Feeling frustrated that she still does not understand, Garnet tells her that she is proud of Peridot for at least trying to understand. At the end of the logs, Garnet's recorded voice tells Steven to give the recorder back. Season 3 In "Super Watermelon Island", Peridot starts evaluating frequent tremors that have been going on, diagnosing them to be related to the upcoming hatch of The Cluster. She fears that it is closer than ever and that the Crystal Gems must take immediate action, and gets annoyed when these go in hunt of Malachite instead, in Mask Island. She stays with Steven and the two discuss the issue of Malachite before she instigates Steven into connecting with the Gems through his psychic, to help them out. In "Gem Drill", Peridot witnesses Steven waking up again, as intense earthquakes have hit the ground, and is stressed, commanding Steven to go to the drill immediately, and gets annoyed when the Gems can not come to help. However, she loses no time and starts drilling, with a cold and calculated endeavour all throughout the trip, only opening herself when they hit the layer of hot peridotite, and she acknowledges her feelings, or the lack of them, towards Homeworld, before being interrupted by a barrage of Cluster prototypes, which she eliminated using a blast cannon integrated in the drill. They soon come across the Cluster, and while Steven is reluctant to its destruction, she is ready to go for it, if it is not for the fact that it starts forming on the spot and Peridot realizes that they were not able to save the Earth, and shares a "last moment" with Steven. Luckily, the Cluster is confused and struggles to form, opening an opportunity which she uses to make contact with the Cluster. She gets worried when it seems that Steven is not feeling well with the impact and even questions whether she should continue for Steven's sake, but Steven's problem appears to be severe, as his pain and drastic movement cause the drill to break several times. She is only later seen when Steven wakes up from passing out and is worried for him and is shocked when he informs her that they will need to bubble the Cluster. Luckily, Steven and the shards take care of the problem, and soon they are on the surface again, celebrating, as the Gems and Lapis Lazuli return from Mask Island. In "Same Old World", Peridot decides to stay at the barn instead of living at the Temple. When Lapis Lazuli and Steven return to the barn from their trip, Peridot welcomes them back home where she announces to Lapis that she will be staying at the barn which Lapis is not okay with. In "Barn Mates", Peridot and Steven try to come up with a compromise so that she and Lapis can both live at the barn together. Lapis does not want to stay in the barn because she does not like Peridot, who brought her back to Earth as an informant. Peridot explains to Lapis that she is different, and Steven vouches for Peridot, but Lapis is not convinced. When Lapis leaves the barn to rest on top of the silo, Steven helps Peridot write an apology letter for Lapis. Once it is completed, Peridot calls for Lapis, but Lapis ignores her which makes Peridot wonder why she is not responding. Steven calls for Lapis, and Lapis comes down immediately, and Peridot hands her the letter. Lapis reads it out loud and is not thankful about the compliments were given by Peridot. Steven and Peridot return to the barn to come up with another plan and they decide to use the hole in the ground from the drill as a pool for Lapis. The two show Lapis and Lapis explains how she is taking a break from water but thanks them for their generosity. When coming up with another plan, Steven tells Peridot that she should give Lapis something that is hers. Peridot likes this idea and wraps up her tape recorder and gives it to Lapis. Lapis crushes it, and Peridot asks what Lapis wants, and she wants Peridot to leave. Peridot accepts this and walks way, only to return with a Homeworld tracking vessel after her. Lapis destroys it and asks Peridot if she is okay, and Peridot smiles ear to ear because Lapis seems to be okay with her. In "Hit the Diamond", Peridot panics when she sees the five Ruby soldiers hopping out of the Roaming Eye. Peridot believes that the Rubies are after her since she insulted Yellow Diamond. Peridot is instructed by Steven to stay in the barn while the Gems and the Rubies play baseball. At the end of the game, when the Rubies discover that the Gems are actually Gems and not humans, they fuse together. Peridot crawls out of the barn on all fours and scurries over to the scene like a dog. She pleads the Rubies to take her since she thinks the Gems should not be fighting her battle. Peridot is surprised when she discovers that the Rubies are actually looking for Jasper and not her. In "Too Short to Ride", Peridot is given a tablet by Steven to make up for her lost limb enhancers. She then follows Amethyst and Steven for a day at Funland. During the trip, they find themselves prohibited from riding on the main rollercoaster due to their short height. Amethyst suggests shapeshifting to appear bigger, but Peridot refrains from doing so. Peridot then becomes fascinated by an alien plush toy but is unable to win the game to get it. She later reveals that she, in fact, can not shapeshift, so Steven and Amethyst start a mission to teach her. When nothing seems to work, Peridot cracks and reveals that, due to the lack of resources back on Homeworld, she is created without powers in a new era of Peridots which need a tech to be useful. This means she has no powers, and therefore, cannot shapeshift. Amethyst is irritated by Peridot's stubbornness of focusing on what she could be instead of having fun, and also by the fact that she is constantly on her new tablet. She forcibly takes Peridot's tablet from her hand to throw it into the sea. In the midst of the action, Peridot lunges her arms forward in an attempt to stop the tablet from hitting the water and discovers that she indeed does have a power, ferrokinesis. Using her new found power, she is able to win her so-wanted alien plushie. In "Beta", Peridot is seen living in the barn with Lapis when Steven and Amethyst visit. She and Lapis are watching and commenting on Camp Pining Hearts. They both show them around, having customized the barn to their liking. Peridot shows them their museum of the objects that remind them of the past, called "meep morps", hers being a table with several cassettes, along with her broken recorder with a blue ribbon placed on it. Peridot goes outside and tries to cheer Amethyst up and mentioning that Jasper was also made on Earth, sparking interest. She explains how halfway through the gem war, Homeworld needed more gems, so they rushed to make a second kindergarten, dubbed the Beta Kindergarten. Peridot decides that they should go to the Beta Kindergarten so they can see how others like Jasper were made. As they arrive at the Kindergarten, Peridot explains that the gems here were rushed, shown by unusual exit holes. They stumble across Jasper's exit hole, and after checking it, Peridot claims she has never seen an exit hole this perfect. After Amethyst points out multiple other botched exit holes, Peridot claims one of them is new, which leads them to another area filled with more new holes, and bars over them forming cages. Peridot realizes that they are not exit holes anymore, and when they get close to one of the cages, they find that many corrupted gems are trapped inside the cages. After wondering who would do such a thing, the trio looks over, seeing Jasper in the distance, and they hide behind a rock. In "Earthlings", Peridot is seen hiding behind the rock and staying behind, but when Jasper makes comments about Earth being a worthless planet, she timidly comes to its defense. She makes her status known about being a Crystal Gem, and attempts to show off her ferrokinesis, but to no avail and is simply ignored, being seen as a little threat. When Smoky Quartz first appears, Peridot is supportive in their fight, attempting to use her ferrokinesis to dislodge a piece of scrap metal to help them defeat Jasper. She cheers Smoky on and laughs when they hit Jasper with their Yo-Yo. As Jasper becomes corrupted, Peridot makes an assertion to her that Earth was full of life and that it changed her. When the corrupted Jasper tried to attack Amethyst and Steven, Peridot uses her powers to drive a metal bar into Jasper, poofing her. In "Back to the Moon", Peridot and Lapis stay behind at the barn on Earth, while the others traveled to the Moon Base. Season 4 In "Kindergarten Kid", while the rest of the Crystal Gems look for the imprisoned corrupted gems, Peridot laugh at the fact that the corrupted ones used to be gems. Steven asks Peridot if there are any corrupted Gems like this on Homeworld, to which Peridot responds that there was nothing of the sort. After the trio fail to capture the Tongue Monster, Peridot laughs at how terrible they were at how they got outsmarted by a thing with bestial instincts. Amethyst challenges Peridot to see if she can do a better performance and she accepts. Steven goes with Peridot on her hunt to help the corrupted Gem, warning Peridot that it usually takes all of the Crystal Gems to capture one. Peridot's plan is to outsmart the corrupted gem. After two of her "Peri-plans" fail, she claims to be smarter than the average Peridot and questions how she can fail against a corrupted Gem who relies on bestial instincts. In the morning, Peridot walks up to the corrupted Gem and starts to "act like a monster." After some time, Peridot kicks the corrupted Gem which triggers it to attack. Peridot continues to wrestle the corrupted Gem until they meet the edge of a cliff and fall off. After the fall, the corrupted Gem has finally poofed, and their Gem is in Peridot's hands as she climbs out of the hole the two made from the fall. Peridot shows the trio she could do it, but admits the task being harder than expected and respects the adversary worthy of her skill. She unintentionally bubbles the Gem and wonders what she should do with it, which Steven suggests tapping the top, sending it "home" or back to the barn, in her case. In "Gem Harvest", Steven visits her and Lapis at the barn for a sleepover, discovering that the two had started a farm at the barn. When asked the reason behind it, Peridot explains that she has all of the skills required for growing Gems, so she started to use those skills to grow something else. She, however, believes the vegetables will grow into sentient beings after some time. Steven tells them that is not how vegetables work, leading to their disappointment. Steven ends up manipulating a pumpkin to grow sentient to keep them company. However, the pumpkin realizes Steven has its creator and father, until Steven cuts another pumpkin, where it becomes comfortable with Lapis and Peridot comforts it. Suddenly a plane flies over the barn, and the three go to check it out. The pilot is distraught to see the farm in its current state. Peridot and Lapis confront the man, who analyzes the strange constructions and the appearances of the Gems and concludes them to be hippies who contaminated the barn. Lapis uses her hydrokinesis and Peridot uses her attack drones to attack the man. Steven reasons the attack to a non-hostile level, leaving time for the Crystal Gems to arrive. Eventually its discovered that the stranger is Steven's uncle, Andy DeMayo, who is fairly unwelcome of the gems, who he thinks are hippies, living in his barn. To convince him otherwise, the Gems decide to host a dinner After harvesting the vegetables, Andy points out if the feast is only with vegetables and concludes the Gems are vegetarians. Pearl and Peridot create an "oven-cooktop combo" with the plane's engine which makes Andy angry. He is mad about how the engine of his "legendary" plane has been used to create "this abomination". The Gems negotiate again, and Steven offers to make the ultimate party to turn this around. After a trip to the store, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis come back with a wedding cake, a helium balloon, and a tombstone with "R.I.P Andy" engraved onto it. They explain they wanted to cover as many celebrations that exist in human culture, making him Andy so unconscious about the situation that he gives up being angry and starts laughing. At dinner, Peridot eats with the family and discusses the events of the day, and the group then begins to thank each other for their contributions that led to their current situation, her specifically mentioning of her saving Earth in "Gem Drill." Andy was not thanked, so Peridot comes up with a sentimental reason. After Steven and Lapis bring Andy back from home, they continue the feast, with Peridot teaching their pumpkin dog how to say "clod." In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Peridot makes sure that all of the Roaming Eye's features work so the Gems can enter deep space and save Greg. Peridot agrees to stay on Earth and protect Beach City with Lapis while the Gems are gone. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot appears in Connie's flashback, where she takes Lapis and Pumpkin to the Beach House. Peridot shows Lapis the bathroom she once temporarily stayed in, and even tries to flush herself down the toilet like she did long before. Peridot is annoyed when Connie busts into the room with her sword drawn, asking if she knocks. Peridot introduces Connie to Lapis as Steven's third best friend after them. Peridot tells Connie that Garnet appointed herself and Lapis with protecting Beach City while the Gems go into space. After thinking it over, Peridot realizes that they do need Connie's help, and that they should all form a team consisting of themselves acting as other Crystal Gem members to get the job done. Peridot takes the role of Garnet, tells Lapis that she should be Amethyst, and gives Pumpkin the only role left over, which is Pearl. Becoming so excited about the idea of the new team, Peridot asks that each member of the team strikes a cool pose. While waiting for trouble to arise, Peridot stands silently with sunglasses on, even giving a thumbs up like Garnet did to her previously. She asks if she is "as alute and distinct as the Garnet". Peridot and the team arrive at Greg's car wash upon hearing Buck Dewey call for help. To help clean Bill Dewey's van, Peridot lifts the truck in the air with her metal powers so that Lapis can wash it down. When so many Beach City citizens show up the next day at the car wash, Peridot believes that they all came to witness "the Garnet", and levitates Jenny Pizza's Car in the air. As Lapis rinses the car off, Peridot tells her that her performance as Amethyst is lacking, and asks her to make some jokes. When the team gets into a disagreement, Peridot believes that Pumpkin is the only person taking the job seriously. Buck asks Peridot to bring down the car, which frustrates her, so she slams it down, and then picks up Yellowtail's car. Lapis agrees with Connie that Garnet wouldn't do anything like that, so she tries to take over the role of Garnet which angers Peridot even more, to the point where Peridot and Lapis are physically fighting while Yellowtail is still in the air, and causes him to crash into the car wash sign. Connie attempts a speech to unite the team, but Peridot states that Steven wouldn't talk like that, and that Connie didn't even cry like he does. Sometime later, Peridot comes to the conclusion that the problem with the team is that nobody is playing their roles correctly. When Connie makes another speech, which this time unites the team, Peridot and the group creates a new and improved sign for Greg's car wash. The team then strikes a victory pose. Season 5 In "Raising the Barn", Peridot, Lapis, and Pumpkin are excited that Steven's return from Homeworld. After Lapis leaves Earth taking the entire barn with her, Lapis and Pumpkin are forced to live in the bathroom in Steven's house. In "Back to the Kindergarten", Steven and Amethyst help Peridot build a garden in the kindergarten, but it ends up getting ruined. After Steven and Amethyst caught one of the kindergarten monsters as Smoky Quartz, Peridot decides that she is in. In "Letters to Lars", Peridot is seen with Barbara Miller, Amethyst, Jamie and Mr. Smiley as part of the comedy club. In "Made of Honor", Peridot is seen with Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire as they are preparing Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. In "Reunited", After Blue and Yellow Diamond invade the wedding, Peridot along with Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Lion, Bismuth and Lapis (who has returned to Earth and deciding to join the Crystal Gems) fight the Diamonds, but Peridot ends up getting poofed by Yellow Diamond along with Lapis. "Change Your Mind", Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth arrive just in the nick of time to help Steven and Connie fight White Diamond. After Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are regenerated and the four forming Obsidian, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are mind controlled by White Diamond and White removes Steven's gemstone, but Connie is able to help Steven recover his gemstone and Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Blue and Yellow Diamond are freed from the possession. Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth arrive to save Steven and Connie, but Steven and the Gems and Diamonds are okay before Steven confesses to White that Pink is Steven before eventually returning to Earth. Peridot helps Steven heal all the corrupted gems along with the gems and the diamonds. Peridot is seen in the Beach House playing with Pumpkin and Cat-Steven. Category:Synopsis